


It only ends once

by Stokeworth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, the SS/DD is my personal leaning, the Snow/Slick is canon stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokeworth/pseuds/Stokeworth
Summary: Even with all its loops and bends and brushes with doom their timeline stays on track.





	It only ends once

It begins like this: his finger pressed to the key that will execute the command.

=>Make her pay.

 

The girl on the receiving end of the command doesn’t appreciate the nuance of what he’s doing here.  Or maybe she does, since she listens to his next command with only minimal complaints. 

=>Skip to the end.

 

This is all the way it has to happen, he thinks with a half-smile.  He knows because he’s lived this part before.  Not the part he’s living now with the suits and the green idiots running around like so many headless chickens; but the part playing out on the screen, knight deposes queen, pawn casts out knight, queen becomes the universe, knight builds a city, bishop cleans up the loose ends. 

The circle is almost complete, and Diamonds Droog thinks that must be a bad sign, a sign that he’s outlived his purpose now that the stage is properly set, but he’s willing to see it through if that’s what the boss wants to do. 

 

*

 

It begins like this:  a string of curses falling from his lips because he’s fucking wasted here on Derse. 

He should be on the battlefield where he can do some real damage, but of course she won’t let him because she loves to deny him.  She gets off on it, Jack Noir says, and the Dignitary nods along in solemn agreement because they both know that she does, in fact, get off on it.

Jack gets off on it too, but the Dignitary knows better than to bring that up now.  Jack knows the sneaky bastard is thinking about it though, his face doesn’t change, but he’s definitely thinking about it.

When he smiles the Dignitary tells him it’s a bad look for him, and he tells his partner in crime that he can go ahead and fuck right off.

“Here’s a thought,” Jack says, still grinning, “We get rid of the queen, then you take her spot, then we get rid of the King, and I take his.  We’d crush those stupid grey kids.” 

 

Neither of them know that somewhere off in another universe—the universe created from the failure that will happen soon—they’ve done just that.  The Draconian Dignitary sits his throne, minding the carnage and managing the body count while the Sovereign Slayer cuts the battlefield in half. 

 

*

 

It begins like this: with a white gloved hand pulled by invisible marionette strings offering her a chance to make fools of them all.

He tells her that she has never known true power, and she takes it as a slight—one more stab at her pride for not putting on that damned ring.  As she draws her hand away from his he clicks an unseen tongue and she almost feels ashamed.  Almost.  She is still the Black Queen and royalty does not blink or falter.

She clenches her fist at her side and demands that he explain. 

The Scratch Doctor does not smile, he has no face, but she can sense that if he could he would. Then he promises to _show_ her.

 

And after that she can feel the whole of the universe pulsing inside of her, around her, she flexes her fingers and knows that no matter what promise the ring had held that this is better and more complete.  She sees her own expiration date written clearly in the stars and she almost doesn’t mind.  Snowman smiles and her teeth are sharp enough to cut reality itself apart. 

 

The queen is dead.  Long live the queen.

 

*

 

It begins like this: Spades Slick and Snowman share a final, desperate kiss as they stand on the edge of the end of all they’ve built.

 

*

 

It begins like this:  Snowman thanks Droog for closing the loop and sealing their fate, her smile bitter and brittle and full of stars—he is playing the long con, and he has undone her.

 

*

 

It begins like this: with the former-Draconian Dignitary laughing—a harsh unpleasant sound—because of course there’s more to the boss’s vision than just _ruling_ their new city.

 

*

 

There is only one ending, and none of them live to see it. 

=>Skip to the end

The wrong Jack Noir and the Draconian Dignitary who is not his pick up the pieces of their lives with help from a Prospitian woman who has stars in her eyes and not in her teeth. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's 2017 and I'm writing intermission fic.  
> But what are you gonna' do? I've always been fascinated by what "make her pay" meant to the guy who typed it up.


End file.
